A computer-based federated platform or system may support several distinct and autonomous software applications, each of which requires the use of different and distributed software elements and corresponding hardware resources to receive user account credentials for purposes of authentication and authorization, and/or to determine what permissions apply to access facilities of the software application. For example, if a particular user account has proper credentials to log into and use a collaborative document application in the federated system, does that user account automatically have the same permissions to use an issue tracking system that is a distinct application but available within the federated system? If the user account has permission to view and comment on a document that is linked to an issue in the issue tracking system, does the user account automatically have the same permissions to view and act on the issue? In such a system of multiple different software applications that cooperate and are presented to user accounts as a unified system, requiring user accounts to use multiple different permissions processing systems, potentially with different account credentials, is inefficient and imposes time delays and excessive network messaging on the system.
A number of deficiencies and problems have been associated with accessing software applications across a federated system, including problems associated with managing content access rights. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, one or more of these identified problems have been addressed by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, various examples of which are described in detail herein.